


国王×骑士

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	国王×骑士

【国王×骑士】  
『hhhhhhhhhhhhh不好意思复习复傻了文笔越来越小学生了hhhhhhhhhhhhh你们将就康康』

By:CHIO

月末，  
骑士经历了数场战争后终于回到了自己的国家。他从随从那里取走了近期所记录的信息径直向皇宫走去。

“陛下，骑士大人已经到达宫内，现在过来向您汇报近况”国王听到门外响起通报的消息，嘴角不自觉向上扬起。

过了不久，门外传来他最熟悉的敲门声  
“陛下，臣来向您汇报近况”话音未落，门便被骑士推开  
国王看着身上还没来得及清洗便赶过来对自己毕恭毕敬的骑士心中升起一阵莫名强烈的燥热  
骑士简单行礼拿起记录的册子开始念了起来，袖口不合常理的白边让国王有些在意  
“……城外的反动团体已经镇压，农民的粮食我们也进行了相对应的补给，外城区的……”  
“手怎么了？”  
骑士一顿  
“这只是一次意外，多谢陛下关心”骑士笑了笑，随手挥动了一下手臂，经管不明显，但国王还是看出他无法控制的抖了一下  
“我希望你明白，不论是只有我们两人还是在大家面前，我都是你的哥哥，你没必要对我刻意隐藏自己的情绪。”  
骑士低下头沉默了片刻，继续换回一副笑脸  
“邻国的公主有意向您联姻，您意下如何呢？”  
骑士略微颤抖的手指像是掩饰什么东西似的胡乱翻弄手中的册子  
“叫哥”国王合上书放到了一边  
“陛下您……”  
骑士还没说完，被国王用力按倒在床上  
“叫我哥。”  
“这样…不太好吧……”骑士别过脸去，却被国王用力捏着下巴扭正脸  
“你说我们还有什么没做过？不太好？什么不太好？”国王的语气好像已经沾染上了怒火  
“陛……下……”国王沉默了一会儿，从腰间抽出自己的衣带，将骑士的双手绑了起来，然后双手开始解骑士身上的衣物  
“叫不叫？”国王舔湿自己的手指，手已经摸到了骑士的臀部，骑士轻微扭动身体挣扎着，眼神不停躲闪  
“不可以的……”骑士的语气带了一点犹豫  
“陛……啊……痛……”国王的手指毫不客气的挤进骑士的后穴，开始简单的抽插着  
“痛……好痛……”国王明显感到骑士的身体紧绷了起来，呼吸变得有些凌乱，国王抽出手指沾满润滑液再次插入骑士的后穴之中  
“叫哥就不痛了。”国王的手指开始在骑士的前列腺上轻重不一的按压。骑士紧咬下唇，只有一些完全控制不住的闷哼从鼻腔传出  
骑士的脸也因为呼吸不稳而变得通红，一直忍耐的快感将他所有的意志力都一一耗尽。国王的手指速度越来越快，被快感折磨的有些缺氧的骑士腰部开始不由自主向国王手指的方向迎合，国王解开了绑住骑士手腕的衣带  
“不行……不要了……要来了……啊……！！”  
国王抽出手用自己的性器顶着骑士的穴口，顺势将自己沾满骑士淫液的手举到骑士眼前  
“骑士大人，为什么你的骚屁股用你的浪荡体液弄湿了我的手呢？”国王将手举到骑士眼前，有几滴液体滴到了骑士的脸上，本身就处于极度羞耻状态中的骑士从身边抱起一个枕头盖到自己脸上来逃避国王赤裸的视线。  
“陛下……求您不要欺负我了……”骑士的呜咽声从枕头底下传出，若有若无的哭泣让国王更加兴奋。  
“怎么哭了……不哭了啊……哥不该一直欺负你”国王伸手去拉开枕头，看到骑士一脸哀怨的看着他，下腹又是一紧。  
“哥真的太久没见你了，太想你了，让哥好好看看你”国王俯下身去抱骑士，下身却用力一顶整根没入骑士的后穴之中  
骑士想喊，但是张大了嘴巴没有发出任何声音，瞳孔在被国王进入体内的时候瞬间缩小，眼睛不自觉向后微微翻去。全身不自觉的颤抖有些略微抽搐  
『他被他哥哥操到潮吹了。』  
“哥不小心插进去了，让哥多动一下给你舒服舒服好不好？”国王被骑士的后穴夹的倒抽一口气，穴内的温度和紧缩程度让国王有种想在他体内排泄的错觉，骑士好像终于缓了过来，脑子迷迷糊糊的  
“好……还要……还要哥……”骑士伸手去撸动自己未射精的性器，却被国王翻过身去，像狗一样趴着  
“宝贝儿，以前都是哥哥给你当马骑，现在你长大了，该轮到我骑马了”骑士的双手被国王向后拉着，如同马脖子上的缰绳，他开始来回又迅速的进入骑士的身体，骑士的臀部都被他撞击的有些变形，淫糜的水声刺激着两人的耳膜，骑士来不及吞咽的口水都来不及吞咽，直接滴落在床单上  
“哥……好喜欢……呃唔……好喜欢哥……唔嗯……”  
“哥好厉害……好大……好……呀啊……好大……”  
“太深了……太深了哥……慢点……慢点……”  
乳尖充血挺立，暴露在空气中竟显得有些可怜，快速撞击甚至让他说话的音调都带上了颤音。  
“不要了……唔嗯……又顶到了……唔啊……啊……”  
骑士好像终于放开了自我，将他所有的放荡的一面都要表现一般，放肆的扭动屁股和腰，不堪入目的淫言浪语也如数吐出  
“啊……骚点……要被顶烂了……肚子……唔……”  
国王的性事能力强的让骑士崩溃，接连不断的快感好像要把他变成一只发情期的母狗  
“慢点……救……会死……”  
骑士觉得屁股中的肉刃要把他锯成两半，后穴已经被完全操开，国王的卵蛋打在他会阴处的痛感竟让他有些想让国王来虐待他的龟头或柱身和那一对卵蛋  
“唔……要射……哥……我想……”国王对着骑士的前列腺冲撞，这样的冲力让他的精液再也无法控制的发泄而出，同时国王释放在他体内的精液，让他敏感的肠道控制不住的紧缩  
“唔……！！”骑士颤抖了一下，呼吸逐渐平稳下来，路途奔波的疲劳加上强烈的性事让他再也支撑不住的睡了过去。  
国王轻叹，把骑士抱在怀里  
“怎么就睡着了……三个月没见面觉得我一晚上会放过你吗”国王捏了一下骑士的脸  
“见到我叫陛下不叫哥更是罪加一等”他怀抱骑士的手紧了紧  
忽然他像是想到什么似的，亲了亲骑士的额头  
“辛苦你了，再多来几次吧”


End file.
